The New Adventures of Wolfboy and Supergirl
by AshyPhoenix
Summary: Melissa and Scott McCall are hoping their move to National City from Beacon Hills is exactly what they need for a fresh start, but when a meteor crashes down right in front of them, they are left with life-altering abilities and powers. Helping the McCalls get a grasp on their newfound abilities is resident hero, Supergirl, and her friends at the DEO.
1. Welcome and Goodbye

Scott McCall was sitting in the passenger seat of his mother's car watching the remnants of the life he knew pass him by. Melissa and Scott had both decided the move would be a good thing, but now with Beacon Hills in the rearview mirror and the "Welcome to National City" sign coming into focus, Scott realized just how much he would miss his home and his friends.

The latest attack on Scott and his pack had left Melissa's house in shambles and she had finally had enough. She was not only tired of making countless and expensive repairs, but she was tired of living a life of violence and danger. She and her son deserved more. They deserved a happy life.

Melissa knew that the decision to move was hard for Scott. In his eyes he was abandoning his pack, his friends, and his family. That's not what an Alpha does, but at the end of the day he was her child and he had to go where his mother took him.

Melissa glanced at Scott from the corner of her eyes, making sure to keep her focus on the road. He was gazing out the window, lost in his thoughts.

Melissa tried to break the ice, "Isn't it beautiful here, Scott?"

Scott continued to look out the car window. The road they were driving on looked like it was smack dab in middle of the desert. Not much to really call beautiful, unless you found giant red rocks majestic.

Instead of giving his mom a smart-aleck response, he told her what he knew she wanted to hear, "It's great, mom."

"It's so bright and sunny! I can barely see the road in front of me."

"Maybe you should put on some sunglasses?"

Melissa smiled, "You know I hate wearing sunglasses. I think I'll manage."

Scott rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window. He noticed something in the sky, and at first he thought it was an airplane, but it was moving astonishingly fast.

"Mom, what's that?"

Melissa turned and looked at where her son was pointing in the sky. She couldn't make out what the object was, but whatever it was, it was moving really fast.

"I don't know, Scott. It almost looks like-"

Scott cut her off, "like a meteor."

"It can't be a meteor. It would have been all over the news if something like that were going to happen."

Scott couldn't stop looking at the now apparent falling object. "Mom, whatever it is, it's falling! And it's falling fast!"

Melissa took another look and realized her son was right. It was not only falling fast, but it looked like they were right in its path.

Scott turned to look at his mother, and could see the worry written all over her face. "Mom, is that thing going to hit us?!"

Melissa grabbed the steering wheel of the car until her knuckles were white. "Not if I can help it." She floored the car and was pushing 100 mph in no time, but she knew in her heart that no matter how fast she drove it wouldn't make much difference. Even if she managed to get out of being directly hit from the meteor, she knew once that thing hit the ground, it wouldn't be good.

"Mom, it's getting closer! What are we going to do?!"

Melissa looked over at her son and had to force the feeling to cry away. She thought leaving Beacon Hills would keep them save and here they were literally in the path of destruction.

"All we can do is pray, Scott. We'll be o-," Melissa didn't get to finish reassuring her son that everything would be okay.

In the blink of an eye the meteor came crashing down in front of the McCalls, catapulting their car several hundred feet into the air. The car was thrusted into a shower of rocks and sand which blew right through windshield and windows. Melissa and Scott were knocked unconscious before the car smashed into the ground below.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Kara Danvers had a secret. It wasn't a secret that was kept from the people closest to her, but kept from the rest of the world. By day she was Kara Danvers, personal assistant to Cat Grant. Also, by day she was Supergirl, hero to all of National City. It was an identity she just recently took up and it was taking her some getting used to.

Just when she thought she had a handle on the whole superhero thing, the universe decided to throw a curveball at her. Full force.

"Alex, where is it?! I can't see it!"

"Supergirl, it's a meteor! It's kind of hard to miss!" Alex, Kara's adopted sister, said to her over her intercom earpiece. Alex and Kara worked together with the DEO to help keep National City free and clear from any other-worldly issues- such as a meteor heading straight for the city.

"Alex, I don't see it! Are you sure I'm in the right place? Maybe your calculations are off. I don't think this is where it's headed."

Alex looked at the radar on the monitor. "Supergirl, the meteor has already punctured the atmosphere. You should see it!"

Kara flew around the surrounding 50 miles and could not see it. "Alex, it's not here!"

Alex returned her eyes to the radar. "Supergirl, I'm looking at the radar. It's heading straight toward the Rocky Canyon Roadway."

"Alex, that's on the whole opposite side of the city! No wonder I can't see it, I'm nowhere near it!" Supergirl whirled around in the other direction, "How much time do I have, Alex?"

Alex nervously watched the meteor on the radar in front of her and gravely said, "10 seconds."

"I'm not going to make it!" Kara used all the force she had within her to propel her faster, but she knew her boundaries and she knew she couldn't make it to the other side of National City in less than 10 seconds.

"Supergirl, images from our satellites show that there is only one vehicle on the road. If you can't make it, at least there won't be mass casualties."

Kara shook her head. "It doesn't matter if a hundred people die or one, Alex. It will still be on me if I can't save them! I can't have that on my conscience."

Alex's felt a lump in her throat. Her sister was too good for this cruel world. "You can't save everyone, Kara."

Kara fought back the emotions that were close to spooling over. "Kara may not be able to save everyone, but Supergirl should. That's her purpose, Alex. It's my purpose."

Kara blazed her way to Rocky Canyon Roadway just in time to witness the meteor crash into the earth and send the sole car on the roadway through the air and into a storm of rock and dirt, before crashing down hard into the crater left by the gigantic fallen rock.


	3. The Girl In Blue Is Something New

Before he even opened his eyes, Scott McCall knew that he was lucky to be alive. He could feel little burns all over his body where the rocks and sand had pelted his skin. When he finally found the strength to turn and look for his mother, it felt like every bone in his body had been snapped in half.

"Mom?"

The car was flipped over and Scott was dangling upside down, held up by his seat belt. He turned his head again, but couldn't see his mother.

Scott started to panic.

"Mom?! Mom, can you hear me?! Are you alright?!"

Scott struggled to set himself free from the seatbelt. His nerves were in overdrive and his fingers were clumsy because of it.

When Scott felt the car suddenly move, he thought he was experiencing signs of a concussion. Before he could give it anymore thought, the car was flipped over, right side up.

"What the-"

Scott couldn't believe what he was looking at. A girl in a skin-tight costume, cape and all, had just lowered the car from the front end.

The girl in blue walked over to Scott and opened the car door on his side, "Are you okay?"

All of the confusion and amazement passed him by at the thought of his mother.

"My mom, she was with me and I can't find her."

The girl reached over Scott and single-handedly ripped the seatbelt off of him. "Come on. She was probably thrown from the vehicle on impact. She can't be far."

Scott got out of the car and started following the girl.

"You keep looking down here, I'm going to check from above to see if I see anything."

"Above?"

The girl in blue, like a rocket launching into space, shot up into the air in the blink of an eye. Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who the hell was this girl? He was used to werewolves and other supernatural creatures, but a normal girl with super strength and the ability to fly? That was something new entirely.

Scott put his bewilderment on the back burner. He had to find his mom. Having been thrown from the car at the speed they were going when the meteor hit, she could be in rough shape.

Scott shook his head. He didn't want to think of his mother being badly hurt. She was the only family he had besides his friends. His father was who knows where, always so secretive and elusive which was fine with Scott, truth be told. He and his father never really had a strong relationship.

For the first time since getting out of the car, Scott took in his surroundings. The meteor had landed about two-hundred feet in front of him, leaving a trail leading up to a crater the size of a hockey rink. He was astounded at what he was looking at.

"Hey! I think I see your mom!" the girl with the cape said from above.

Scott looked up, "Where?!"

The girl lowered her flight a little. "In the crater, near the meteor. Stay here and I'll go check."

"No, I'm coming with you!"

"You can't. It's a deep drop into the crater, you'll break your legs if you jump into it."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Before the girl could try to talk him out of it, Scott ran and then leapt into the crater, landing effortlessly in a crouching position.

Scott stood up and immediately started looking for his mother. Usually he could catch her scent, but radioactive waves from the meteor were interfering. The closer he came to the giant rock, the more out of wack his senses became. As he rounded the corner of the meteor, he could feel his wolf fangs come out. The meteor was doing a number on his wolf half. He could see his mother, lying on the ground under a blanket of crumbled rock.

As Scott struggled to reach his mother, he began to feel weak. What was happening to him? He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted to help his mother; to make sure she was okay.

When he couldn't walk anymore, he fell to his knees and began to crawl to his mother. Once he reached her it was like a heavy weight started to push down on him. The power of the meteor waves were too great for Scott to fight against.

"Mom," was all Scott could find the strength to say before collapsing beside his mother.


	4. In Which They Wake Up

Supergirl watched from above as the young man jumped into crater left by the meteor. It had to have been a fifty foot drop, how did he not break a limb or two? Who the hell was this guy? He may have been strong, but Kara could tell he wasn't strong enough to fight the effects from the meteor waves. She watched as he fell to the ground next to his mother. This couldn't be good.

"Alex,I have two down by the meteor. I'm going to bring them in."

Supergirl flew down to the mother and son. The woman was trapped under debris and the boy...the boy had grown an awful lot of facial hair and some sharp teeth. What the hell did the meteor waves do to him?

Kara moved the rocks off the woman and picked up her and her son.

"Supergirl, you cannot bring them here to the DEO. They need the hospital," Alex Danvers said into Supergirl's earpiece.

"Alex, I can't bring them to a hospital. The meteor has clearly effected the guy. His physical characteristics have changed into something almost dog-like, and he was only down there a minute. His mother was down there longer, so who knows how she will be effected. I'm bringing them in."

Alex shook her head and smiled. There was no way of changing her sister's mind when it was set on something. "I'll tell medical to get ready."

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it," Alex Danvers said. "And I've seen a lot of out there stuff, I mean it comes with the job, but a dog-boy? That's definitely a new one."

Supergirl and Alex were in the medical room at the DEO where the two people she pulled out of the crater were being treated. They were both unconscious and specialists weren't sure when they would wake up.

"While it's true radiation from meteors can affect humans in many different ways, to alter someone's physical appearance so drastically in such a small timeframe is unheard of. I'm led to believe this young man was afflicted with these deformities before being exposed to the meteor waves," Dr. Goodridge explained.

"Doctor, I saw him before he ended up in the crater. He didn't look like this."

"It's possible it lays dormant and these traits only come out when a certain trigger is pulled. Is it really so hard to believe that this young man has an alter-ego just like yourself and many others out there?"

"Well, no, I suppose not."

"When do you think they will wake up, Doctor?" Alex asked.

"It really is hard to say. Neither have any life-threatening injuries. The woman has suffered some physical trauma, but nothing is broken. Just some bruising. It's really up to them as to when they decide to wake up. Until then we'll monitor them continuously for any changes."

* * *

"It's been three days. I hope they wake up soon."

Kara and Alex were sitting on the couch in Kara's apartment eating take-out from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"They'll wake up, Kara."

"You heard Dr. Goodridge, Alex. The longer they're unconscious the harder it will be for them to wake up." Kara put the container of chow mein on the coffee table in front of her. She didn't have much of an appetite these days.

"Kara, you can't blame yourself. This was totally out of your control."

"If I had gotten there sooner, none of this would have happened. That boy and his mother would be okay."

Alex put her food down and scooted closer to her sister. She put a hand on her knee and said, "Kara, that's my fault not yours. If I had given you the right coordinates you would have arrived there in time to stop the meteor from making impact. That's on me, not you."

Kara placed her hand on top of her sisters'. "I still should have been fast enough. Clark would have made it in time."

"Don't do that, Kara. Don't compare yourself to Superman. Neither of you are perfect. You both have your limitations. You can't expect to always save everyone, Kara. You have to accept the fact that there will come a time when there will be casualties, but fortunately that time hasn't arrived yet, because those two people you pulled out of that crater are going to be okay. They are."

Kara leaned over and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, this sucks."

"No one said being a superhero was easy. Just ask your cousin."

"Pshh, he makes it look effortless."

"Well, so do you, Kara. When you're on the outside looking in, things always appear different than what they actually are. Maybe you should reach out to him and by reach out I mean go see him, not text or IM. I think talking to him will do you good."

"No, if I ask him for advice he's going to think I can't handle it, and I can. It's just been a rough couple of days that's all."

"No matter what you think, Kara Danvers, you ARE human where it counts. You may be from another planet and you may have special powers, but you are also a woman who feels things just like everyone else; maybe even more intensely than anyone else. Don't try to bury that. Embrace it. It's your strength not your weakness."

"I wish I believed in me the way you do."

Alex embraced her sister in a tight hug. "You will, but until then and even after then, I'll be in your corner cheering you on. We're a team you and me."

"I love you, Alex."

"Love you more, Supergirl."

* * *

"Keira! Get in here now, please!"

Kara was sitting at her desk in front of Ms. Grant's office, trying to focus on getting Cat's schedule set for the following month, when she heard her boss call for her.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

Cat Grant sat behind her desk with a look on her face that would have made Hitler himself shake in his boots.

"Keira, I've got a bone to pick with you. I just got a very interesting phone call from Mr. Wayne's assistant asking me if I would still make our meeting that I was apparently late for. Now, you can imagine my distain and distress, Keira, when I realized I had no idea what she was talking about, because on my calendar at my desk and in my phone it says my meeting with Mr. Wayne is for NEXT Monday, not today. Would you mind explaining to me why I just had to pretty much make a fool of myself and BEG Mr. Wayne's assistant to squeeze me in at another time? Hmm, Keira?"

Kara could see the steam escaping from her boss's ears. "Ms. Grant, I apologize, I must have mixed up the dates. I am so sorry. That's not like me."

Cat stood up and walked over to Kara. "You're right, it isn't like you to be so careless and reckless and irresponsible with such a mundane task as handling my day-to-day schedule, Keira. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I, well," Kara didn't know where to begin. She wished she could tell her boss about the last few days and how all her thoughts and energy have been on the young man and his mother. She wished she could say how overwhelmed she felt with not just her life as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers, too, but she knew even if she did explain herself it wouldn't have made much difference. Cat Grant didn't accept excuses from anyone.

"Cat got your tongue, Keira?"

"Something like that."

Cat gave Kara a knowing look. "Don't let it happen again. Go back to your desk and look over my schedule with a magnifying glass and make sure there are no more errors. Go, you're dismissed."

"You're not firing me?"

"Don't tempt me. Go, Keira," and with a sway of her hand Cat turned and walked back to her desk.

As Kara was walking out of Ms. Grant's office, her cellphone began to ring. Kara looked at the screen and saw that it was Alex calling her.

"What's up, Alex?"

"Kara, get to the DEO as soon as you can. The boy, he's awake."

"I'll be right there."

Kara hung up the phone and walked over to her best friend Winn's desk.

"Hey, Kara. What's with the look on your face? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, uhm, look can I ask a huge favor of you?"

"Anything, name it."

"I need to get to the DEO. The boy I saved from the crater the other day woke up, but I kind of messed up Ms. Grant's schedules and if I don't go over them and fix them immediately I can pretty much kiss my job goodbye."

"Say no more. I'll fix the schedules. Not a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, Winn, you're the best," Kara planted a kiss on her best friend's cheek. "I owe you!"

"Uh, yeah, no, don't even worry about it, really. It's cool."

Kara raced toward the stairs to the rooftop of CatCo.

* * *

"Where am I, where's my mother?" Scott McCall asked the woman who had introduced herself as Alex. He didn't know what the heck was going on, but he wanted answers.

"Your mom is right over there." Alex pointed behind Scott.

Scott turned and walked over to his mom. "How long have we been here?"

Alex walked over to the young man. "Four days. Do you remember what happened?"

"The meteor. It's a bit hazy, but I remember a girl in blue who could fly. I think. That sounds like a dream or something, but it seemed so real."

"I'm real, I can you promise you that."

Scott turned and saw the girl with the red cape standing in the doorway. "So, I didn't dream you up."

"Nope. You can call me Supergirl."

"Like Superman? Are you guys related or something?"

"You know of Superman, but you don't know me? I'm his cousin."

"Everyone knows Superman."

"Fair enough. So you know my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Scott, and this is my mom, Melissa. We're from Beacon Hills."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, I have," Alex chimed in.

"You have?" Supergirl and Scott said in unison.

"It all makes sense now," Alex said as she made her way over to Scott and her sister.

"What does?" Scott asked.

Alex reached out and lightly grazed her hand over Scott's face. "Your face. We thought it was due to being exposed to the radiation from the meteor, but now I know. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Scott instinctively put both hands on his face and noticed that he was morphed in his wolf form. "Oh, no."

"A werewolf? Alex, what are you talking about?" Supergirl asked her sister.

"There have been rumors for years here at the DEO regarding supernatural occurrences in different parts of the country. Beacon Hills has been on our radar for quite some time. It's a fascinating little town. So many unexplainable "animal attacks" and fatalities. We never found any concrete proof, but off the record, we knew it was werewolves."

"I seriously can't believe this," Supergirl said, dumbfounded.

"What are you going to do to me? Whatever experiments you want to run on me, you can leave my mother out of it. She's not like me."

"There will be no experimenting," Supergirl said. "Right, Alex?"

"Of course! Scott we don't want to do anything with you, but get you and your mom better. That's our only objective."

"I think the meteor did have some sort of effect on me. Usually I can turn back to my human form seamlessly, but it's not working. Do you think I'll be stuck this way?! I can't be stuck like this!" Scott started pacing back and forth. "This is a disaster. I knew nothing good would come from this move. I didn't want to say anything for mom's sake, but I knew it. I had a bad feeling that it was going to be bad, and now look!"

Supergirl put her hands on Scott's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Scott calm down. We're going to help you through this. You're not alone.

"But I am alone! I don't know you people! How can you expect me to trust you?!"

Scott let out a roar that shook the room, shattered all the glass, and knocked Supergirl and Alex across the room.

"Whoa! Dude! So not cool! Next time can you send out a warning before you decide to knock us and everything else on our asses? Mucho gracias," Alex said as Supergirl helped her get back to her feet.

"Scott, what the hell was that?" Supergirl asked. "You're unlike any werewolf I've ever read about."

Scott just stood there, unable to move and stunned by what had just happened.

"Scott? Are you alright?"

Scott shook his head back and forth. "Definitely not alright. That's never happened before. I don't know how..."

"The meteor," Supergirl said. "It must have effected your wolf side."

"Scott, I'd like you to see our team of specialists. Before when you were unconscious, we only ran the standard tests for humans, but now knowing that you're much more than that, we can run more in depth testing. We can help you understand what's going on in your body."

"Okay, but I'd like to sit with my mom for a while before getting into all that if you don't mind."

Alex put a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Whenever you're ready."

Supergirl and Alex walked out of the room and gave Scott some privacy with his mom.

Scott picked up a stool that had been knocked over from his magnified howl and brought it next to his mom's bed. He sat down and took a hold of her hand.

"Oh, mom. I am so sorry. Please wake up. Please. I don't know what I would do without you." Scott rested his head on his mother's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Scott."

Scott opened his eyes and shot upright. "Mom?" Melissa was awake.

"Scott, honey, are you there?"

Scott sat on the bed, held his mother's hand, and looked her in the eyes. Something was wrong. Melissa's once deep brown eyes were now an unnaturally bright shade of purple, almost amethyst-like.

A panic started to wash over Melissa. "Scott where are you?!"

"Mom, I'm right here."

Melissa began to cry. "I hear you and I feel you, but why can't I see you?! Why can't I see anything, Scott?!"


End file.
